Just a Magic Trick
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Sherlock is back and after returning to John he has found that he isnt needed by his friend. He finds love, and happiness. Sherlock/Adrianne(Made up character)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years after the fall John Watson is finally getting his life together. He is engaged to whom he considers the love of his life, Mary, who is terminally ill. He has moved on from the fact that his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, killed himself by jumping off the roof of Saint Barts. Little does our dear Mr. Watson know, his whole life is about to take nose-dive into a whole new chapter.

After Sherlock's funeral John totally shut down, he didn't speak, eat or talk too much of anyone for weeks. It took almost a year for him to recover and return to a normal life. He probably wouldn't have made it through such a hard year if it weren't for Lestrade, who was with him almost every day making sure he had what he needed. After this time John and Greg have become very close seeing as they are both struggling through life. John copping with Sherlock's death and Greg with his divorce.

Once John returned to being a 'proper human being' as he called it he met Mary, a beautiful white-blonde haired woman who stole his heart. Even though she only had months to live they fell in love and John proposed to her one day in the hospital when they both thought it was the end. Mary did, however, live past that day and they are set to marry January 19th.

January 18th:

John and Greg are sitting in a quiet pub for John's 'bachelor party'. John doesn't want to call it that because he feels as if this isn't real. Mary isn't well and the doctors gave her a few weeks to live, just enough time for them to get married. Tomorrows the wedding and even though John is happy to be married to Mary for her final days it just doesn't seem right to him. It doesn't seem fair.

John wants nothing more than to get out of this place and go sleep until the wedding. Greg looks at him, "Oi mate, you look like hell, how about we get outta here and get you to the hotel?'

"Yeah, thanks Greg" John says gratefully

And as Greg goes to get the check John is looking out the window of the pub and sees a tall, dark haired man in a long trench coat…just like Sherlock used to wear.

'No, no it isn't him' John thinks to himself

And then the man turns and walks into the pub. John keeps an eye on him but the man has his collar turned up as if to hide his face. Then Greg comes back and asks if John is ready

'Yeah…I uh, I'll catch you later. Thanks for the drink'

Greg gives him a curious look, shrugs and says nothing but, 'Alright mate if you're sure. I'll be at the hotel to help you at 9 sharp'

'Yeah ok, erm, thanks' John manages to say, straining to keep an eye on the mysterious man across the room.

After Greg leaves John gets another beer and tries to tell himself it can't be, it isn't, it's impossible. Sherlock. Is. Dead. And just then the tall man walks over the where John is sitting, takes off his coat and scarf and looks over to John.

'Hello John, did you miss me?'

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

'You bloody bastard!' John yelled before throwing a punch in the direction of the now alive Sherlock, who managed to catch the smaller man's arm before it made contact.

'No need to be vulgar my dear Watson' Sherlock said calmly with that charming smile on his face.

'You DIED! You jumped off the bloody hospital. I took your pulse you bloody DIED you bastard' Yelled the army doctor, ignoring what Holmes had just told him.

'Yes, yes I suppose I did appear to be dead. It was just a cover, to keep you all, you, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson safe. I did it for you. Don't think for one second I did it for me John'

John looked confused at this and didn't know what to do besides stand there in awe as the other customers at the pub stared at the scene that was taking place.

'Oi you two better get out of here before I called the police' called the now very angry pub owner

As Sherlock and John made their way out of the pub, attracting many curious glances from other patrons, John couldn't help but smile. Once they were out Sherlock barely turned to John before he was being embraced rather roughly by the small man.

'John, what are you doing?'

'Hugging you you big dumbarse. Why did you leave? What happened?' John inquired, trying to contain himself.

'That is a question for another day. I believe you have a wedding tomorrow? We should get you to bed. Big day tomorrow' Sherlock was obviously trying to avoid explaining why he had disappeared for three years.

'Yeah I d- wait, how'd you know I'm getting married? John wondered openly

'Mycroft has kept me informed on all that has been happening' Sherlock explained

'Mycroft knew this whole time?!' John was trying not to yell too loudly, 'How could he live with himself for not telling me?'

'I made him keep the secret for me John, I told him if he told you anything about what really happened that day I would remove him from his position in the government.'

'You can do that?' John looked surprised

'Well no, not really…' Sherlock shrugged off the questions and John let it slide. For now.

'Alright well I've booked a huge suite at the hotel with a extra room and bed if you wanna stay with me and explain what's been happening.' John asked hopefully. 'Also, I know it's kinda late to ask but, Sherlock will you be my best man at my wedding?'

Sherlock eyes opened wide as if John was speaking a different language, 'Erm, ah, yes yes I would love to. Thank you John.'

John simply nodded, he wasn't sure what else to do.

'Then I supposed I should get a suit shouldn't I?' Sherlock stated to no one in particular.

John thought for a moment, 'I actually, ah, maybe you could wear Lestrades. He was going to be my best man but I'm sure he will understand seeing as you're back'

Sherlock pondered this for a minute, 'Yes I suppose that would be sufficient.'

'Then let's go get some sleep, you catch a cab and I'll give Greg a ring on the way to the hotel'

And with that the reunited friends got a cab and went to John's hotel to sleep before tomorrow mornings wedding.

End Chapter two.

Sorry this isn't the best, its my first time writing basially anything. Also, I'm not british so please excuse if I use the wrong word. If I do please let me know! Thanks for reading. Criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_In this chapter I might add a little bit of fluffy stuff between the two of them. Not sure where I want to go with this story yet, if I want to keep them straight or add in some Johnlock smut just for kicks. Let me know what you all think…._

The cab ride was silent all the way to the hotel. After paying for their ride and entering the hotel Sherlock and John made their way to the suit John had booked so that Mary could stay at the apartment the night before the wedding. When they got to the room John looked at Sherlock and finally broke the long silence.

"Sherlock, I don't want to know why right now. I don't want to know the reason that made you leave. Just don't say it."

"Whatever you say John" Sherlock almost whispered. Picking up his voice he says, "You should probably give Lestrade a ring and tell him what's going on."

"Er, right I will" John says, trying to act as if nothing is wrong.

While John is on the phone Sherlock takes a hot shower and tries to clear his mind. When he emerges from the now sauna like bathroom John's breath hitches a little when he sees the tall white figure come out in just plain sweat pants and no shirt. Sherlock greets him with a smile and quickly grabs a shirt that John had put out on the table for him.

After a little bit of awkward and uncomfortable small talk about Mary and the wedding Sherlock makes up an excuse to go to bed and be alone. As he makes his way to the other bedroom John tells him to wait.

"Sherlock…"

"Yes John?" Sherlock raises an eyebrow at the army doctor.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight John"

_Bit of a short chapter and I know it was kinda cheesy the whole coming out of the bathroom and such but what can you expect? Please leave reviews because I wanna know what yall think of it so far! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I know that last chapter was really short compared to the first two but I felt that was a good place to leave off. This chapter and the next few will continue the slight fluff between Sherlock and John, as I decide where this story is heading…_

Sherlock didn't sleep at all that night. Not that it was surprising as he can go days without sleeping. Sleep slows his brain down for too long. Instead, while John was fast asleep in the next room Sherlock was trying to decide how to tell John why he faked his own death and was gone for three years. After hours of thinking about it he figured he will tell him only what John absolutely needs to know. No more, no less. And he won't say anything until John asks him too.

After deciding on this he figured he should try on the tuxedo to make sure it's going to work for the morning. Which it did and then he simply lay on the bed until he heard John stirring in the room next to him. So he got up, tried to put a smile on his face and burst through the door the separated the two men.

"Good morning John! Wake up, you have a big day today! Got to get you ready."

"Yes, yes I know" John muttered as he rolled over to look at his friend. Something about the messy dark curls and the way the too-tight shirt fit to Sherlock's incredibly toned figure made John's heart beat a little faster and he wasn't sure why.

After John was awake and moving he got in the shower to perk up. When he came out Sherlock was sitting on the small couch reading a magazine. When he noticed John had returned from the bathroom he looked up and gave John a warm smile.

"Good shower?"

"Erm, yeah it was thanks. You gonna, uh, get one?"

"Oh, yes I suppose I should look at the time."

John knew Sherlock was trying to act normal but every time they spoke John felt odd about it. Where they still friends? He supposed they were. Otherwise why would Sherlock have said yes to being his best man? And every time he looked at Sherlock he felt…almost….attracted to the taller man. He knew it must be because Sherlock has been gone for so long and John just missed him. It was a crazy thing to think that he could possibly _like_ Sherlock in that way.

Or was it?

_Sorry I had to leave it there it was too perfect of a way to end it. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok chapter four was realllyy short but I promise the chapter will start getting longer soon!_

Two hours until John and Sherlock had to be at the chapel, they were both too busy getting ready to talk. Sherlock mostly just sat in his room listening to John bustling around in the next room. He knew it was probably best to give the groom some space for a bit. After about half an hour he decided he should get dressed and then help John.

John wasn't doing much of anything either while his friend was in the other room. Mostly he just laid out his tux and sat and paced worrying if Mary was doing alright, Molly hadn't answered the text he sent an hour ago. He knew she was probably just busy helping Mary with her hair and such. He finally decided he should get dressed. Just as he finished dressing, Sherlock came bursting through the door dressed and ready.

John had to admit, the tall man looked quite stunning in his trousers, ivory shirt and long tail coat. His usual messy curls have been replaced by carefully arranged curls. And in the pocket of his coat was little white flowers that John couldn't quite place the name of. All he could think about was Sherlock looked breathtaking. He hadn't realized he was staring until Sherlock's voice brought him back to reality.

"John? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha-oh, nothing sorry nothing." John stammered. "You look, er, nice."

"Thank you. And as do you Mr. Bigshot Wedding Man." Sherlock remarked with his usual snark and a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it you." John snipped, trying to act like old times. Before his best friend 'died'.

John then retreated to the bathroom to finish touching up his hair and to shave. When he returned Sherlock was exactly where John left him. Perched atop the arm of the couch staring into utter nothingness. When he finally returned to reality he jumped up off his perch and brushed off his flawless suit.

'Well, are you ready to go? Wouldn't want to be late to your own wedding."

"Yes, yes lets go I want to have plenty of time to get there and make sure with Molly that Mary is ok. Oh! Does Molly know you're back Sherlock?" John suddenly realized in all his messages to Molly in the past hours he had said nothing of Sherlock being back.

"Yes, she knew I was never really gone. Without her I wouldn't have pulled it off" Sherlock stated calmly.

"Oh, I hadn't realized…uh….nevermind. Good. That's good." John brushed off all the questions in his mind to leave for another time. For a moment Sherlock just looked at his friend. Then he too left that conversation alone and found the spunk he had had just minutes ago.

"Well, off we go now! I have a cabbie downstairs waiting for us!"

And away went the two men. Off the John's wedding. Who knows what will happen?

_There, that was a bigger chapter again. I felt bad because chapter 4 was so very short and I apologize. More updates soon I hope. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been a few days since an update. Hope everyones enjoying this story…_

Upon arriving at the chapel after a very quiet cab ride John and Sherlock where greeted by Lestrade at the door. He gave John a warm hug, but simply shook Sherlock's hand. Sherlock wasn't sure how to take this but afterall, it was Lestrade so what does it matter? He quickly made an excuse to go find Molly.

When he got to the room John said she would be at he knocked one, two, three times on the door. A few moments later a flawless looking Molly Hooper opened the door, gave Sherlock a big smile and an even bigger hug.

"Sherlock! Come in, come in please. Mary! This is Sherlock Holmes!" Molly was too excited to finally say that again to someone.

When Sherlock came into the room he saw the very frail looking, white-blonde haired woman. She was absolutely stunning, even if she was sick, she just had the aura that surrounded her. Sherlock immediately crossed the room, knelt beside her chair, took her hand and kissed it saying,

"Nice to meet the woman my best friend is going to marry."

"Well, Mr. Holmes I have heard ever so much about you from dear Molly." Mary said, looking at Sherlock and smiling. "She told me you were alive, and that you have been planning to return when we got engaged. I am ever so happy that you are back for my John because I don't think I will be here much longer. And he needs someone to keep him busy"

Sherlock, for the first time in his life, was stunned, by the way this woman held his eye contact and how she spoke so gently and calmly and caring.

"Yes Mary. I shall look after your John" Sherlock looked deep into her glassy eyes.

After a few moments of silence there was another knock on the door. Sherlock could tell it was John by the sound of the knock. Molly quietly slipped out to speak with the groom. Once she left Mary looked to Sherlock.

"Oh dear look at the time. Sherlock dear would you mind ever so much to help me into my dress. Molly is so timid about helping me, as if I'm going to crack. Don't worry, I already have my undergarments on, I just need help stepping into the dress and zipping it of course.'

Sherlock smiled, touched that she acted as if they were old friends already. "Yes of course, I would"

And in only a couple minutes Sherlock had Mary into and zipped up in her gorgeous white dress. When Molly came back she almost looked relieved that she didn't have to do it.

"Well I had better go and make sure John is set. See you ladies soon." Sherlock said as he left the room to go find John.

Ten minutes later Mary( with the help of Molly) was walking down the aisle to her groom. Sherlock noticed how when the sun shone into the room how much paler the woman looked. He was worried she wasn't going to make it all the way. About halfway down the aisle she got tripped up and had to pause. Sherlock noticed the look on Molly's face and went, offered his arm to Mary and walked her the rest of the way. He couldn't help but smile when she patted his arm and John gave him a rather grateful smile.

About an hour John and Mary were wed and on the way to a small reception that Molly and Greg had put together.

_There, a nice long chapter. I hope everyone liked this one. I really enjoyed writing in Mary and how she came out to be. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hopefully everyone is enjoying this! What do you think of Mary? I rather like how she turned out…_

When the bride and groom arrived, accompanied by Sherlock and Molly, there was a round of applause from the guests of the party. It was very small, only about twenty guests, including Mrs. Hudson and too Sherlock's disgust, Anderson and Donovan. But he could suffer through their looks and glances simply because he was back with his John.

After some dancing and drinking everyone was seated for dinner at four large round tables. The next hour was spent with much small talk, jokes and lots of laughter exchanged at the table Sherlock was seated at, with John, Mary, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and John and Sherlock's friend Adrianne. Sherlock kept relatively quiet until dinner was finished, when he stood up and tapped the side of his champagne glass with his spoon.

John looked up at him, surprised. "Sherlock what are you doing?"

Sherlock looked down to his best friend and smiled. "I'm doing a toast, isn't that the best mans job?"

Without waiting for a reply from John he made sure everyone was attentive by clinking his glass again.

"Hi everybody. I would like to make a toast now." Sherlock said a little awkwardly. Once he felt comfortable he began again.

"Today, my best friend, John Watson, married the love of his life. The gorgeous, sweet and lovely Mary Morstan. And I would like to congratulate the pair of them on their new marriage." He flashed a brilliant smile at the couple next to him. All the guests clapped a little and smiled too.

"But, I would also like to apologize to him, and to Mary. And to you all."

"Sherlock-" All John could do was say his name because he didn't know what else to do. Ignoring John, Sherlock continued.

"As you all probably know, I faked my death two years ago. And that was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Because I wasn't here for the man I call my best friend. It was the stupidest and most selfish thing I could ever have done. I did it so that certain people wouldn't try to hurt him. But I didn't really do it for him. I think. I think I did it for me, because I wanted to feel like I was doing something for him. After I disappeared my brother Mycroft" He gestured to his brother, lurking at the edge of the room. "He, kept me updated on what was happening with John. How sad he was, for so long. And every day it killed me a little more inside. I wanted so badly to come back but I had unfinished business that might've endangered his life. So I didn't. And John, I am so sorry. So lets raise our glasses and toast to a marriage. John will now, forever and always, have a wonderful woman in his life. To take care of him, and for him to take care of. Bless you both."

All the guests raised their glasses and cheered for the couple. Sherlock just sat down. John looked him in the eye, eyes bleary, and just smiled. Beamed practically. Mary came over and gave Sherlock a warm embrace and whispered thank you.

The reception then continued for hours, people dancing and drinking and laughing and eating. Around Midnight John and Mary made their exit to go home. Mostly because Mary was getting very tired.

Sherlock hung around and was sitting and fiddling with a table cloth when Adrianne waltzed over. "Come dance with me Sherlock! You've been sitting around all night. Come have some fun!" The poor girl was obviously a little tipsy, still, he accepted her hand and led her to floor. They danced in silence for a while, laughing when the other got tripped up. They danced fast, slow and anywhere inbetween depending on the music. The DJ was playing one last, slow song and they floated around the floor, Adri's arms draped delicately around Sherlocks shoulders and his hands gracefully on her waist. She admitted how surprised she was that he danced so well.

"What, did you think I couldn't?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well no, everyone can dance. Just some people not as well, as well, you" She smiled.

"Well, thank you Adri. I guess" He smiled back. Glad to be back with his friend. She was one of the few people he could actually tolerate to be around. They finished the song and the DJ decided to play one more for them and the last of the guests that were also still dancing.

Adri looked at Sherlock and leaned in close to his ear, "Whattaya say we get out of here Sherlock?"

_Holy crap that was a long chapter. I think I'm going to change the rating to M just to be safe. _


	8. Chapter 8

_What do y'all think? Adri was a character that was in one of my favorite fanfics that I have ever read, but I don't remember the name of it so I cant tell you guys right now! I will try to find it though. And this chapter is not going to contain pure smut. It will be implied but not discussed in detail. _

Sherlock and Adrianne took a cab back to Adri's flat. The whole ride was spent laughing and talking. Sherlock wasn't sure what he was doing, being so…normal with her. But he decided it didn't matter and he was going to enjoy it. When the finally arrived at her flat she ran ahead of him to open the door. In that moment he realized how stunning she was. Long, perfectly curled red hair and striking green eyes that caught the light from anywhere. And that dress, that perfect sleek black dress that cut just right.

He hasn't noticed he was staring at her until her voice dragged him back to reality,

"Enjoying the view dear?" She said with a cute little smirk.

"Wha- oh, sorry"

"No, I like it when you stare" And with that she slipped into the flat. Sherlock followed with hesitation. Inside she called to him from the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you Adri" Sherlock called back, making his way to her kitchen.

As Sherlock made his way to the kitchen he took in as much as he could about her flat. Clean, very clean, everything on shelves was organized. Books were in alphabetical order on the shelves in the living room, and in the kitchen everything was spotless and meticulously neat. When he finally arrived in the kitchen with her she gave him a sly smile and told him to come sit in the living room. He obeyed, almost too willingly.

"What is wrong with me tonight?" He thought to himself.

They sat down, Adri lounged on the couch and Sherlock sat in the arm chair. He could tell Adrianne was studying him, even when he wasn't looking at her, but around the room.

"So…" She said, almost as if to herself.

"Adri, why did you bring me here? At two in the morning?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh do come on dear, you can't honestly be this clueless can you?" She didn't smile this time, "I believe I've made it quite clear that I like you, I don't know what more you need than me dancing with you for hours, and bringing you back to my apartment!"

Now that's what he wanted to hear. In an instant Sherlock crossed the room and leaned in to her and looked her in the eye for a moment before kissing her right on the lips. She all but melted into him, putting her hands on his face to pull him closer to her. The kiss went on longer and got more intense before Adri pulled away.

"What?" Sherlock looked hurt. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No dear, you've done absolutely everything right" And with that she pulled him into another kiss. This time he slowly closed to space until he was sitting on her lap. She pulled away again only to push him to sit on the couch so she could get on top of him. And the kissing resumed.

Adrianne had never felt something so right in this way in her life. He was perfect. This moment was perfect and she didn't want it to ever be over.

When Sherlock woke up in the morning in bed, a strange bed. He was a little disoriented. Then everything from lastnight came back to him when he realized Adrianna laying with her head on his chest. God she was beautiful. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he raised his hand to lightly stroke her hair. Listening to her steady breathing he lay there. Waiting for her to wake.

When she finally did she looked up at the gorgeous man laying in her bed and kissed him. When she pulled away Sherlock smiled at her.

"Good morning Adri"

"Good morning Sherlock" She leaned up to kiss him again.

For an hour they just stayed there, talking and laughing. Sherlock stroking her hair and Adrianne running her fingers up and down his perfect torso.

When they decided to get up it was half past ten and Sherlock offered to make breakfast for them. Adrianne agreed to let him only if she got to supervise. Sherlock agreed of course and set about making pancakes. When he was finished they sat down to a lovely breakfast and still just talked and talked. Around noon Sherlock realized John didn't know where he would be and he decided to shoot him a quick text. Nothing about what really happened last night. Just that he stayed the night with Adri so they could catch up. And catch up they did.

After breakfast Sherlock did the dishes and got dressed in an old tee shirt and some jeans Adri had for reasons unknown.

It wasn't until three thirty that Sherlock decided he should go to see Mrs. Hudson and the rest. He gave Adri a kiss and told her to text him later. After closing the door Adri whishpered,

"I love you"

_Oh I had to leave it there. What do you guys think? I don't think I'm gonna do any JohnLock in this story because I'm really liking this relationship with Adrianne. Please review and let me know what you all think! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Please review and favorite! _

Sherlock spent the afternoon and early evening drinking tea and eating with Mrs. Hudson in 221A. He decided not to bother John and Mary seeing as today was their 'honeymoon' and he didn't want to disturb them. Mrs. Hudson understood why he did what he did and she told him that she was curious as too if he had faked it or not. Around quarter of seven he said good night and left the flat. Once he was out on Baker Street he shot Adri a text, "You busy tonight?". He got a reply hardly one minute later, "No, come over". And with that Sherlock caught a cab and took it to Adri's place.

When he arrived she opened the door before he could knock. She was dressed in a sleek, sexy red dress that cut just above her knees and fit her to every curve just right.

"Well, don't you look ravishing my dear?" Sherlock took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"I do try to impress a man. Come in, I have dinner for the two of us" She gestured to the formal dining room, candle lit, set with exquisite taste and care. Sherlock beamed and took her hand to lead her into the room. He pulled her chair out for her and she thanked him with her sly little grin. The table held a gorgeous setting of steak, perfectly grilled, golden roasted potatoes and a perfectly green salad. Sherlock didn't think he had ever seen such an appealing meal.

"Everything looks wonderful Adri."

"Thank you darling. As I said, I do strive to impress." And there was that smirk again.

The meal was eaten in near silence tonight, maybe because they had talked about everything lastnight and this morning. Sherlock wondered if something was wrong but every time he looked at her Adri would smile or make a sweet comment. "Nothings wrong" he thought to himself. After dinner they washed up the dishes and sat together on the couch, Sherlock lounging on one end and Adri cuddled up to his chest. They stayed there and talked nonsense for hours. Sherlock had never felt so happy in his life. To be with such a wonderful woman, to love her so much. And to not feel as if he needed John to control him. Maybe he really needed that time away?

After a few hours Adri drifted off and Sherlock carried her to the bedroom, she woke up enough to slip out of her dress and into a night gown and then Sherlock tucked her in and cuddled up next to her. When he was sure she was asleep he kissed her head and whispered "I love you"

_Hehehe both these chapters ended the same way. So obviously this story isn't going to be about Sherlock and John anymore, its more Sherlock andAdri because I really like how its going. I promise I will do a Johnlock story soon! Please review and let me know how its going!_


	10. END OF STORY

Hi guys! So This is the end of this story because I don't like it as a whole. I am going to be starting a new one that is mostly Sherlock and a girl. Then maybe some Johnlock and other stories! Let me know what you want to see and thank you to those who followed this story. But this is the end of Just a Magic Trick. Thanks to all who read it!


End file.
